


Ты никому не нужен

by Ralph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralph/pseuds/Ralph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу кажется, что кто-то следит за ним. Кто-то наблюдает из-за угла школы, заглядывает в окна его дома, прячется под его кроватью. И постоянно нашептывает:</p>
<p>Они забыли про тебя, Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Стайлзу кажется, что кто-то следит за ним. Кто-то наблюдает из-за угла школы, заглядывает в окна его дома, прячется под его кроватью. И постоянно нашептывает:

**Они забыли про тебя, Стайлз.**

Этот голос настолько громкий, что, кажется, даже обычный человек с легкостью может его услышать, не то, что оборотень. Но ни Скотт, ни Айзек не обращают на него внимания. Возможно, все дело в том, что обращаются именно к Стайлзу.

**Им плевать на тебя, Стайлз.**

Голос появляется даже в его снах. Он смеется над располовиненным телом Лоры(Стайлзу снятся даже мелкие белые червячки, копошащиеся в ее кишках), горящий Питер вызывает восхищенное и немного детское **"Как елка на Рождество"** , Бойд удосуживается равнодушного **"Я так и знал"**. Все это вызывает тошноту и головную боль по утрам. И, как ни странно, иррациональное чувство удовлетворения.

**Потому что им теперь хуже, чем тебе** , нашептывает голос из-за стены.

**Ты ведь рад этому? Рад тому, что кто-то мертв? Более мертв чем ты?**

Да, соглашается Стайлз и перестает спать.

Он выдерживает четыре бессоных дня, после чего открывает глаза в машине Дерека, абсолютно не имея идей, как попал туда.

\- Ты упал в обморок прямо перед школой, - оборотень смотрит на него задумчиво и перебрасывает на заднее сиденье бутылку с водой. Стайлз кивком благодарит его и отпивает сразу почти половину, глуша жажду и смывая противный кислый привкус во рту. - Я хотел забрать Айзека, но тот уже уехал, и Скотт попросил меня отвезти тебя домой.

**Он не отвез тебя сам, он попросил Дерека. Видишь, даже твой лучший друг забил на тебя.**

Да, вижу, шепчет Стайлз себе под нос и растягивает губы в полубезумной улыбке. Дерек удивленно оглядывается на него, сжимая руки на руле сильнее, но, тут же, отворачивается обратно, продолжая следить за дорогой.

В дом Дерек вносит его на руках(занавеска на окне миссис Тернер подозрительно дергалась, скоро, вероятно, поползут слухи о нем и его горячем "парне". Отец не будет рад), потому что ноги у Стайлза дрожжат и совсем не держат его.

\- Не знаю, что у тебя случилось и почему ты довел себя до такого состояния, да меня это и не интересует в общем-то, но, учти, это был первый и последний раз,когда я ношу тебя словно принцессу. Я не нанимался тебе в ниньки, - сообщает Дерек, сгружая его на диван, и, это, вероятно, самая длинная его речь за все время их знакомства.

**Его не интересуют твои проблемы, Стайлз** , срывается на фальцет голос из кухни, совершенно лишая его способности мыслить.

**Он не хочет иметь с тобой никаких дел, Стайлз** , раздается из-под чайного столика. Голос эхом отдается внутри черепной коробки, Стайлз почти глохнет от него, закрывая уши руками.

Но все равно продолжает слышать каждое слово.

**Ты ему не нужен, Стайлз.**

**Ты никому не нужен, Стайлз.**

**Стайлз...**

\- Эй, Стайлз, что с тобой? - Дерек склоняется над ним и выглядит почти взволнованным. Стайлз почти верит в его беспокойство. - Ты в порядке?

Стилински тяжело выдыхает, приходя в себя, и мотает головой, после, согласно кивает.

\- Да, кажется, я в порядке. В полном. Можешь теперь идти.

**Ты же ведь именно этого сейчас хочешь, уйти подальше, избавиться от моего общества. Избавиться от глупого надоедливого Стайлза. Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь о чем я, ты ужасный лжец,** нашептывает мерзкий голос внутри него и Стайлз повторяет все его слова вслух.

Дерек молчит. Дерек молчит и не уходит, а его пальцы настойчиво сжимают плечо Стайлза. Беспокойство из его взгляда так и не уходит. Он выглядит так, будто знает о проблеме Стайлза, о голосе, который тот слышит.

\- Я не оставлю тебя. Ты веришь мне?

**Нет,** визжит голос.

\- Да, - отвечает Стайлз.

Он действительно верит ему. Верит так, как никогда не верил Скотту и от этого становится страшно. С Дереком всегда страшно.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - говорит оборотень, укрывая его пледом - когда только успел достать? - и внимательно смотрит в глаза. - Засыпай. Я не оставлю тебя.

**Оставишь,** раздается из-под пола.

**Вы все так делаете.**

***

Стайлз просыпается через несколько часов в холодном поту. Голова нещадно болит, а в горле пересыхает. Дерека рядом нет.

**Вот видишь, видишь, он солгал тебе. Он ушел. Ты ничего для него не значишь.**

Стайлз кивает, понимая, что, да, он ничего не значит для Дерека. Он и не может ничего для него значить. У Дерека в этом мире не осталось больше ничего, что тот мог ценить.

**Нет, остлось. Он мог бы ценить тебя. Ты столько для него сделал, что он просто обязан ценить тебя.**

\- Нет, не обязан, - говорит Стайлз, обхватывая виски ладонями.

**Мы могли бы заставит его ценить тебя. Ценить нас.**

Интонации голоса, его тембр - все это завораживает Стайлза. Такие голоса должны быть у древних демонов, рассадников грехов, а не у его галлюцинации.

\- Нет никакого "нас". Тебя не сущетвует. Я тебя выдумал.

Сейчас Стайлз даже рад, что Дерек ушел, он рад, что отца все-еще нет. Они бы не поняли его слов, они бы приняли его за сумасшедшего. Они бы догадались.

**Только если я не выдумал тебя.** , смеется голос. И это самый прекрасный смех, что Стайлз когда-либо слышал.

И весь этот разговор - самое жуткое, что когда-либо слышал Дерек, притаившийся на кухне.


	2. Глава 2

Скотт влетает в лофт, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рявкнуть что-нибудь оскорбительное в адрес некоторых хмурых оборотней. Айзек следует за ним, отставая всего на пару шагов.

\- Что ты с ним сделал, - почти кричит МакКол, одному только Богу известно, чего ему стоит сдержаться. - После той поездки с тобой, он сам не свой.

Скотт наполовину перевоплотился и создается ощущение, что он сейчас просто набросится на Дерека. Возможно, так бы и было, если бы не Айзек.

Лейхи делает быстрый шаг вперед, успокаивающе вскидывая перед собой руки и новоявленный альфа останавливается, делая несколько глубоких вдохов и принимая более человеческий вид.

\- Что тебе нужно? - цедит Дерек, вглядываясь ему в глаза и откладывая просматриваемые документы. Он думает встать из-за стола, но...слишком много чести.

\- Со Стайлзом что-то не так, - Скотт смотрит так, словно это Дерек сейчас во всем виноват. Впрочем, Скотт всегда и во всем винит Дерека.

\- Я знаю, ты в курсе что с ним. - МакКол прожигает его красным взглядом, сдирая лак со стола отросшими когтями, - Говори.

Его властный голос вызывает в теле Дерека неконтролируемую дрожь. Хочется рассказать все. Рассказать о том, что слышал, о том, что думает на этот счет, не скрывая ничего. 

Нельзя лгать альфе, альфа все-равно все узнает, но если промолчишь, будет только хуже - это правило, усвоенное им еще в детстве.

\- Я, - Хейл лишь долю секунды медлит с ответом, а затем качает головой. - Я ничего не знаю.

Его сердце не сбивается с ритма. 

***

 **Я - то, что тебе нужно** , поет голос и Стайлз готов на коленях умолять его замолчать.

Но тот не замолкает ни на секунду. Он говорит. И говорит. И говорит. И еще раз говорит. Когда заканчиваются слова, он начинает петь, и смысл песен всегда один - Стайлз никому не нужен, кроме этого голоса, а голос нужен самому Стайлзу.

**То, что тебе действительно нужно.**

Они нужны друг другу.

 **И я буду любить тебя, малыш, так, как ты хочешь,** он фальшивит и намеренно растягивает слова.

**И никто не остановит нас, никто не помешает нам.**   
**И я дам тебе, малыш, то, чего ты так жаждешь,**

Стайлз должен верить голосу. Они - единое целое.

**Я - наркотик, бегущий по твоим венам, просто борись с болью.**

И его не вывести, как бы не пытался.

Никогда.

Ни за что.

 **Он - то, что ты хочешь, то, что ты хочешь,**  
 **Я - то, что тебе нужно, то, что тебе действительно нужно.** Голос мерзко смеется и Стайлз почти ненавидит его. Он валится на пол, прижимая колени к груди и закрывая уши руками, зажмуривая глаза. 

Как в детстве.

Стоит спрятаться от проблемы и она исчезает. 

\- Я в домике, - твердит Стайлз. - Я в домике и ты больше не тронешь меня. 

**Глупый** , продолжает голос. **Глупый, глупый, глупый Стайлз. Я это ты. От себя не убежать.**

\- Хватит.

Я болен, впервые думает Стайлз, я болен и должен с кем-то поговорить об этом. Найти решение. Кто-то должен подсказать мне, что делать.

**Никто не станет тебя слушать. Им наплевать на тебя. Всем.**

Стайлз думает, что большинству людей и правда наплевать, но есть же еще отец, Скотт, Лидия, в конце-концов.

**Ты нужен Лидии, только когда у нее проблемы, Скотт столько раз променивал тебя на Эллисон, что и не учесть, а отец...ты действительно хочешь расстроить его? Представь выражение боли на его лице. Ты разочаруешь его, и у тебя не останется никого. Никого кроме меня.**

Стайлз сильнее зажмуривает глаза и чувствует слезу, скатившуюся с левого виска. Голова взрывается болью.

\- Хватит. Хватит, хватит, хватит, хватит, - он чувствует руки на своих плечах, но не может понять реально ли это ощущение. Его несколько раз встряхивают, пытаясь привести в себя, но он лишь поднимает веки, мутными глазами глядя сквозь человека перед ним. 

И теряет сознание.

***

Часы показывают половину десятого когда Стайлз открывает глаза. Он чувствует себя как никогда выспавшимся и отдохнувшим, и с удивлением смотрит на лежащего рядом Дерека.

Тот не смотрит на него, уставившись в потолок, испещренный мелкими трещинами и желтыми потеками - крышу давно пора залатать.

\- Чувак, я, конечно, могу понять то, что ты скрываешься в моей комнате, но то, что ты лезешь ко мне в кровать, это уже ни в какие рамки. Я, может, и мечтал когда-нибудь проснуться в одной постели с кем-нибудь сногсшибательным, да, чувак, ты реально сногсшибательный, но в прямом и очень плохом смысле, но в моих мечтах это был кто-то с грудью. Нет, у тебя тоже есть тут за что подержаться, всё, понял, не трогаю, но это немного не то. Слушай, ты же не делал тут всяких извращенных штучек, пока я спа...

\- Стайлз, - Дерек переводит темный, больной взгляд на Стилински и это заставляет его проглотить окончание предложения. - Заткнись.

Хейл поднимается, задевая рукой бедро подростка, и уходит через окно, ничего не объясняя.

\- Ну, круто теперь, - кривит губы Стайлз. - Зашибись просто. И что это было?


	3. Глава 3

Садясь в машину в двух кварталах от дома Стайлза, Дерек думает о том, что время еще не совсем позднее, а возвращаться в лофт нет никакого желания. Он несколько минут разглядывает людей, выходящих из кафе на углу, и раздумывает, стоит ли ехать. Чужое мнение не помешало бы, но посвящать посторонних в суть проблемы, не его проблемы, не хотелось. Решив, что хуже уже не будет, Дерек нажимает на педаль газа.

\- Добрый вечер, Дерек, - Дитон оглядывает его почти равнодушно и открывает рябиновую перегородку, отступая на шаг назад. - Что-то случилось?

\- Стайлз, - Дерек делает глубокий вдох и проходит внутрь, затем выдыхает - рябина, находящаяся поблизости всегда изрядно трепала оборотням нервы. - Стайлз случился.

\- Стилински? Что с ним?

\- Стайлз, он...не в порядке.

\- Я понял. Но что именно с ним случилось? Скотт же не пытался обратить его? - взволнованно восклицает он. - Надеюсь нет, этот мальчик вряд ли бы перенес обращение.

Дерек взрагивает от этих слов и невольно вспоминает Пейдж, его любимую прекрасную Пейдж, истекающую кровью. Дитон смотрит на него почти с жалостью, будто бы догадываясь о мыслях, роящихся в его голове. Возможно, он и правда знает то, о чем думает Дерек.

\- Нет, - голос подводит и вместо спокойного ответа получается невнятный хрип. Дерек прочищает горло и пытается ответить еще раз. - Нет, его не кусали, но с ним все равно что-то не так. И со мной теперь тоже. Кажется будто Стайлз сходит с ума, но...это не так. Я несколько часов вытягивал из его тела какую-то дрянь и она совсем не была похожа на сумасшествие.

Дитон хмурится, переплетая пальцы в замок.

\- И теперь, то, что я вытянул из него, во мне. Я разделил это на двоих.

***

Воруг темнота. Она обволакивает его, затягивает в себя.

Проникает в него.

Темнота снаружи и темнота внутри. 

Он не слышит ничего, кроме собственного дыхания и это невероятно пугает. Он пытается говорить, петь, зачитывать наизусть параграфы из учебника по химии - он делает все, чтобы развеять тишину - но голоса нет. Ни своего, ни того, что не оставлял его в покое предыдущие несколько недель. Практически абсолютная тишина.

Абсолютная темнота.

Абсолютное ничто.

**Это то, что внутри тебя, Стайлз.**

Стайлз не уверен, были ли это слова Голоса или же его самого. Он даже не уверен, проснулся ли - перед глазами все такая же тьма. Но одно он знает точно, та пустота, что была в его сне, реальна. И от нее не избавиться, сколько бы он не пытался.

Но можно прикрыть ее. Как дыру в стене, которую не заделать - ты не замазываешь ее шпатлевкой, просто заклеиваешь обоями. Пустота так и остается пустотой, но ее больше никто не видит.

Еще Стайлзу кажется, что пустота увеличилась, поползли трещины и скоро все обрушится. Стена его самоконтроля, его скорлупа, сквозь которую не пробиваются взгляды окружающих, обвалится и все увидят его поеденный термитами, гнилой внутренний мир.

Ему нужна реставрация, он должен собрать себя по кусочкам. Маленьки кусочкам, составляющим единую конструкцию его "Я".

Но их не хватает.

Первый недостающий кусок, одетый в ее любимое сиреневое платье, закопан на городском кладбище. Он был причиной начала разрушения.

Второй рыжеволосый кусок - ее цвет волос клубничный блонд, на самом-то деле - сейчас, возможно, нежится в постели одного из близнецов. Или в постели кого-нибудь другого. Только не в постели Стайлза.

Третий кусочек потерялся, когда его друг обзавелся оборотническими бонусами. Сложно остаться спокойным, когда твоя мирная жизнь превращается в какой-то фэнтезийный сериал.

Четвертого куска он, кажется, лишился вчера. 

Дерек забрал у него что-то важное - Стайлз и сам не знает что - но он должен получить это обратно. Любой ценой.

***

Дерек не понимает, зачем он это делает, не понимает, почему ему это необходимо, но он возвращается в дом шерифа, когда тот уезжает на ночную смену.

Хейл не влезает через окно, не поджидает Стайлза в темноте комнаты. Просто нажимает на кнопку звонка, предоставляя Стилински выбор. Впустить или нет. Тот может и вовсе не открыть дверь, если пожелает.

Но дверь распахивается с такой поспешностью, будто его здесь ждали. Нет, конечно же не его. Стайлз не может с нетерпением ждать человека, который....такого человека, как он.

\- Проходи, - голос у того неожиданно спокойный, но сердце частит. И пахнет радостью. Той радостью, которую испытывают только получившие желаемую конфету дети. Дерек и сам чувствует что-то подобное.

И это неправильно. Так не должно быть.

Но это есть.

Дереку ловит себя на иррациональном желании оказаться ближе к Стайлзу, будто бы то, что он забрал у него вчера, просится обратно. 

Внутренности Дерека наполняются стеклом. Оно бьется и колет его изнутри желанием прикоснуться. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, лишь бы не поддаться искушению, и одергивает сам себя.

\- Чувак, либо ты проходишь в дом, либо я закрываю дверь прямо перед твоей хмурой рожей. На дворе чертов октябрь, а я в легких домашних шортах и футболке, и не горю желанием подхватить простуду. Это вы, парни с волчьими прибамбасами, можете хоть в середине января голышом на улицу выйти, я бы на это посмотрел, а Стайлз обычный человек. Люди, как ты возможно догадываешься, имеют свойство простужаться. И тебе очень повезет, если я не умру от осложнений, потому что, если все же умру, то буду являться к тебе ночью в виде беспокойного призрака, греметь цепями, жутко завывать и мешать спать. А если ты будешь трахаться, то комментирующий происходящее призрак явно отпугнет ту несчастную, которая...

\- Это было бы интересно, - кивает Дерек. Он должен бы чувствовать раздражение от непрекращающейся болтовни, но его нет. Есть только чувство собственной законченности, будто бы, придя сюда, он собрал внутри себя невероятно сложный пазл из серии тех, что любила его мать.

Стайлз замолкает, хватая ртом воздух. Это выглядит одновременно смешно и, почему-то, невероятно пошло. Этот рот, сам по себе, смотрится до ужаса пошло - Дерек заметил это еще при первой встрече. Не то чтобы он интресовался парнями - хотя опыт был - и их сексуальными ртами, но такие вещи, кажется, замечает каждый.

\- Что? Нет. Ну нет. Такой радости я тебе не предоставлю. Останусь в живых назло. И ты будешь терпеть живого говорливого Стайлза до конца своих дней.

Тот кажется не замечает этого своего "до конца своих дней", или замечает, но не подает виду. Дерек тоже пытается не подать виду, но чувствует, как губы искривляются в ухмылке.

\- Знаешь, я передумал. Я не приглашаю тебя в дом, можешь валить отсюда. Да, давай, кыш. Не собираюсь я терпеть тебя у себя в гостях. Твоя хмурая рожа испортила мне все настроение. Вот, гордись, ты испоганил Стайлзу вечер.

\- Твои мысли пахнут не так, как слова. И я слышу твой пульс.

Дерек наблюдал, как Стилински краснеет, не понимая, от смущения это или от злости. От него одинакого пахло и тем и другим.

\- Черт, чувак, прекрати это. Стайлз хочет немного личного пространства, Стайлз заслужил личное пространство, а вы со своими оборотническими штучками его отнимаете. И, вообще, мысли пахнут, что это за лексикон-то такой? Дерек Хейл ушел в лирику? Это не твое. Твой жанр это ужасы. Ну, или крупнобюджетные, но все равно дерьмого снятые экшены. Кстати, ты бы сошел за брутального главного героя, который, пытаясь спасти свою девушку, выполняет задания похитителя, а потом угоняет чужой вертолет - не понимаю, как эти главные герои вообще их находят. Может у них есть вертолетолакатор? А потом все взывается. Бух. Бам. Бабах. И финальная сцена с поцелуем. А потом показывают, как этот злодей выползает из под обломков здания, что обещает нам вторую часть фильма. А вообще, по мнению Стайлза, тебя нельзя подпускать к написанию сценариев. Бррр, даже представить страшно, что получится.

\- Стайлз, может ты прекратишь держать меня на пороге и впустишь в дом?

Стилински кивает, отходя чуть назад и оставляя дверной проем пустым, но даже сейчас не перестает болтать:

\- О мой бог, это нужно записать, сам великий и могучий, упс, уже не альфа просит разрешения войти. Чувак, я сейчас включу диктофон, а ты повторишь. Это просто необходимо сохранить для потомков.

В какой-то момент Дерек понимает, что Стайлз не пытается так вывести его из себя, просто это его защитный механизм. У Дерека есть крепкие мускулы и сила оборотня, а у Стайлза нет ничего, кроме его мозга. Он даже не сможет принять хмурый, отпугивающий всех, вид. Не с таким лицом. И Дерек удивляется, почему он понял это только сейчас. И что послужило причиной столько неожиданной гипотезы.

Он входит в дом, продолжая думать о том, что же изменилось со вчерашнего дня и почему его теперь так необьяснимо тянет к этому мальчишке.


End file.
